Problems to solve
by Arikathefirst
Summary: AU. Set after Spin sity. Leo wanted to know why he became the neglectful father to Chris, so he decided to ask the only person who can answer him


A/N Don't own Charmed.

* * *

All his life Chris was second best for his father. Leo always missed every single important event in his life. He always had time for Wyatt, but never for Chris. Two brothers were compared by their father in everything. For Piper there were two handsome baby boys she couldn't live without, for Leo only one son. When Piper said him that Chris needed him, he had other things to do.

And now in the past Chris looked at his father and wished that once, only once, he was important for Leo. But he also knew that all his father was doing was because of his mum's persistence. He knew that Leo was trying to have good relationships with him because he was asked so, or he thought that was the reason.

It had been a couple of days since the day Spider demon attacked and Leo found out that annoying Whitelighter from the future was his son. When Chris arrived, Leo thought that there was something familiar in the young man. And his name was Leo's father name. but still he couldn't put two and two together. At the time he thought that the feeling he had for the boy were warning. As time went by, he let the idea of similarity go away, believing that the Whitelighter came here to hurt his baby son. Now looking back he knew that he should have listen to his heart because now he understood this feeling. It was the connection like he had with Wyatt, but it was much weaker. He now saw that some of the Chris' actions were right. "But I wouldn't think this if I didn't know that he is my son" mumbled Leo.

The thought, how he treated his son in the past months and probably in the future, made him sick. That day in a cave he saw his son's pain, fear and anger. Now he couldn't help but go about the words his son said him on the Golden Gate Bridge. How could he not find time for his baby boy, but find it for everybody else? How would he become a neglectful father? How could he favor one child over the other? So many questions filled his mind and he didn't have any answers.

The day he found out that his wife was pregnant again with his child, his heart skipped a beat. The idea of having another child just made him to want to shout at every corner how happy he was. And when the sisters said that the baby was Chris, puzzle was completed and he wanted nothing more as to hug his son and beg forgiveness for every wrong thing he did since his arrival. But Chris met him with cold shoulder that broke his heart.

Now he was silently watching his son sitting on the bridge deep in his thoughts. He was following his son for a few days and every time his son put himself in danger he wanted to take him home and close in the room and never let him go, just make sure that he was safe, but before he had to find the way to regain the relations with him.

"You know, I can say that you are here Leo." Chris said clearly annoyed. Leo smirked and became visible.

"I didn't want to interrupt you from your thought."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked and before Leo had chance to answer, his son spoke again. "Oh, I know, mum sent you. And you didn't want to disappoint a pregnant woman decided to come here."

"I'm not here because your mum told me so. I'm here because I care for you. You are my son, whether you like it or not. I don't care what your father from the future did to you, but I'm not him and I am definitely not going to play your game, where we pretend that I don't know anything." Leo stated. He saw so much from his mother that made him come to conclusion that winning his son's trust wouldn't be easy.

"So? You expect me to start jumping and laughing that I got the father. I don't need you. I never didn't, I had mom and aunts and that was enough for me. I had a great big brother, who I currently trying to save. So don't come here playing all daddy. Go to Wyatt he will appreciate it more." With that he orbed out.

Leo closed his eyes and sensed for him. He didn't want Chris being in the Underworld alone in such state of mind, so when he knew that he was home with his aunts he let out the breath. Leo looked at the city. He needed to find way to understand what will happen in the future that he became the person that Chris knew as his father.

Next hour Leo spent on the bridge thinking how to answer all his questions, how to make his son talk to him. He wanted to prevent whatever happened, wanted to have trusted relationships with everybody in his family. After hour of thinking he came to decision that he needed to ask the only person who can answer, that only person was he himself but to bring him here he could use the help of the Charmed ones. He sensed for his son once again and new Chris left the manor, but Phoebe and Paige were still in the house. So he orbed to them.

Sisters were in the attic and were discussing how to help father and son come to the understanding. Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows, trying to find anything that could help and Phoebe was pacing back and forth thinking. When they saw the orbs they looked at him.

"Oh, Leo! Chris just left." Paige informed him.

"I know. I am here because I wanted to ask your help."

"What do you need?" Phoebe asked sitting on the antic sofa.

"I want to bring Leo from the future and ask him questions about Chris."

"Oh, personal gain it's singing…" Paige whispered. Leo turned to her.

"I know. But I have to understand why my not-even-born son hates my guts. He is the only one in the whole world who knows the answer to that." Leo observed how sisters exchanged glances and then both nodded.

"We'll help you but we need Piper for that. And I suggest you to warn her. She also has right to know. We start making portion and write a spell while you are talking to Piper. " The Elder gave them a grateful smile and disappeared in blue orbs.

Leo reappeared in Magic School, in the library. He looked around and saw his ex-wife reading some book. Wyatt was sitting near her playing with the toy car. He still had hard time accepting the fact that his son became the person who conquered the world and killed millions of innocent. He came closer to them and picked his baby son. Piper watched them with small smile on her lips. She had been worrying about how things went at home and more importantly how are her husband and son from the future.

"Piper, hi!"

"How are you? Is everything fine?"

"As fine as a father can be, knowing that one son became evil and the other hates him. Otherwise everything's great."

"Oh, Leo. I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how you are feeling. But I'm sure Chris will come along if you will show him that you are here for him." Piper said. She saw the state Leo was after his talk with Chris on the bridge. She saw the man who was heartbroken.

"I hope so. But before that I have to find out what happened in Chris time, why I became like that." Leo kept silence for a moment and continued. "I asked your sisters for help. I want to bring me from the future and ask him. I can't keep going knowing that I can hurt my son when he will be born. And I need to know how to make it up for Chris now."

"I'm definitely in. I want to see what he has to say. And believe me I won't let you change into the man."

"Piper, we need your help too, the spell will be for the Power of Three. So how about a trip to home?"

"I'm going!" Piper jumped, as it was possible being heavy pregnant. Leo kissed his son's cheek, took his ex-wife's hand and orbed out of the magic school.

Appearing at the attic again they met the picture of Paige standing over the table preparing the portion and Phoebe sitting in the armchair near the window and writing spell. Suddenly they heard the sound of somebody coming up the stairs and Leo turned to the door. The moment he did Chris stood in a door frame, eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"What's going on here? Mum. Why are you here?"

"I decided that I'm tired of the magic school and want to spend some time with my family" Piper answered, easily.

"Really? That's why your sisters are so busy with spell and portion. Right? Because they so happy to see your home?" Chris continued. Piper felt sorry for her future self, because it was evident that the boy was a pain in an ass, and he was out of his teenage years.

"We want to bring your father here" Phoebe suddenly blurred out. Leo and Piper both glared at her but Chris opened his mouth to answer that Leo was already in here, when the understanding come to him.

"No! You won't do it!" I have enough problems with him" screamed Chris pointing at Leo, "but you want to bring Him from the future! Are you all out of your mind?"

"Chris, we just want to know why I did it or will do it to you." The boy's father tried to explain. "I deserve to know how I became the man, please let us do it" Leo was practically begging by now. Whitchlighter shook his head and sighed.

"Do as you wish! I don't care, but I don't want the man near me! Is it clear?" The family nodded their heads and watched him leaving the attic.

After another half an hour the sisters stood next to each other ready to chant the spell. The moment the spell and portion were ready, the sisters gathered around the table and started to chant. (not good with poems) For the couple of minutes nothing happened and then the room filled with bright light and on the place near Leo appeared a man in golden rode. The Charmed ones looked at the man and recognized Leo. He looked exactly the same as theirs. The only difference was the look in his eyes. The Leo observed the room and turned to the sisters. He sighed with relief when he understood where he was.

"Piper, Phoebe and Paige it's so great to see you again. Leo." He frowned a little when he saw his past self. But then he noticed the fact of Piper being pregnant and took a deep breath. He understood why he was in the past. "You want to ask me about Wyatt and Chris? Is our son evil? Yes. And you can trust Chris. He has no intentions to hurt him."

"We know and we trust Chris." Piper said.

Now the Leo looked confused. He knew that the sisters were very suspicious, and he couldn't find the reason why they would trust Chris. So he decided to try another approach, which he thought was right.

"Do you remember the last thing you did and where was Chris at the moment?" He asked carefully. The sisters and Leo frowned trying to understand what did the Leo meant. Then the light of recognition appeared on Leo's face and immediately his face contracted with disgust.

"Are you assuming Chris put the spell on us?"Leo wondered with the steel in his voice. The Leo merely nodded his head confirming his younger self suspicions as he thought. "No, he didn't do such a thing. And don't you dare accuse my son in something like that."

"You know? Then I don't understand why am I here?" The Leo was confused.

"Because I want to know what the hell did you do to him to hate me! Why the hell I can't even have a normal talk with my own son. That's why you're here." Leo yelled.

The Leo sighed, he never thought that his relationship with his son would affect his actions. He always believed that Chris was better at not showing his emotions. Because he believed Chris when he said that he was O.K. in his childhood and still blamed himself for that.

"I explain it to you if you want, but first I need to talk to my son." He came to conclusion it was the best at the moment.

"He doesn't want to see you. And he left the house." Piper said. The Leo closed his eyes and to his surprise found Chris in Wyatt's nursery. Without thinking he orbed to him.

" Chris." he whispered.

"What do you need Leo?" Chris voice sounded lifeless. "You being here isn't going to change the fact of your absence during my growing up years go away. You know I always wanted to have a father which Wy had. But you, you never took notice of me. And only times you tried to spend time with me was when mom scolded you."

"I want to tell you something, the reason I wasn't here for you."

"Don't tell me that bullshit. Go and say the Charmed ones and you younger self the shit you want them to believe, but never come here and try to reason why you are a screwed father to me. There is no way in hell I will listen to any of it." With that Chris orbed from the room, leaving the last living member of his family, except for his brother, alone. The Leo was close to tears. He knew it was his fault Chris didn't want to have anything in common with him and his younger self. He remembered the day Chris was born. He remembered how happy he was and then a few weeks after that he met her.

**Flashback **

The Leo was holding his eldest son and checking that everything was ready for Piper's returning with his baby son. He couldn't wait to meet them and to show his wife the beautiful room he settled for their newborn. Suddenly in the room appeared the golden ball from which the Angel of Destiny formed. Something about her face said him it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. She looked at Wyatt and a small smile crossed her face, but then again her face became grim.

"Leo, nice to see you" she said, there was tremor in her voice, that only made The Leo worry more. "I'm here to deliver bad news."

At that the man took sharp breath in. What else bad could happen in the future? Wasn't it enough of struggle for them? He already almost lost his entire family a month ago, when Wyatt was kidnapped by unknown power, his wife came in early labors because of the stress and his baby son died for couple minutes and was rushed to the baby ER. At the end Wyatt was found, but they didn't know who took him, his wife was recovering and his baby son could breathe for himself.

"Leo, when Wyatt was kidnapped the future became unsettled, his destiny shifted and changed. I had to tell you that the shift wasn't good. Right now the future we can see is very dark and there little people left to live. In that future you eldest son became the problem and the reason of the dark days." She paused for a moment, letting Leo to take in the giving information. "And there's more. Your wife will die and that set him off."

"Wh-what? We can stop the future from happening right? We can change it. Right?" Leo stuttered.

"We can try, but for that you had to do the huge sacrifice."

"What's that?"

"You need to concentrate on Wyatt alone, to try and get rid of the influence the people had on him while he was kidnapped. You need to teach and re-teach him, be always there only for him"

"What about Chris and Piper?" Leo questioned, knowing that he couldn't do it to the most loved ones of his.

"I'm sure Piper will understand and when Chris will be older he understand this too." The Angel of Destiny spoke in a soft voice, because she wasn't sure it would help them, but it was worth trying.

"You are asking me to favor one child over the other?" When he saw her nodding her head, he was dumbstruck. How dare they ask for something like that?

"Leo, that what you have to do to keep the world safe. And I'm sorry to tell you that but we will find another way to make it if you disagree." With that she left.

For several minutes he was numb, he didn't know what to do, how he could do something like that with his precious little boy? Suddenly Wyatt started fidgeting in his arms, and Leo looked at him and made the decision. He didn't want to do it but he didn't want to lose the love he had for Chris, because he knew they would do that exactly, they will take it from him, and he couldn't let it happen.

**The end of flashback**

Now after so many years he knew that his sacrifice didn't help, and may be even made the situation worse, because Wyatt was overprotective brother to Chris, sometimes Leo wondered if his eldest son felt about Chris only brotherly, or there was more. That day he decided that he won't tell Piper about his encounter with the Angel and he would do what they asked him. Every day after that he would look Chris sleep, he would spend more time with Wyatt but wanting to rush to his youngest son and hold him close when he said or did something that hurt him, he would observe all his birthday parties and sometimes even go down to him when he went to sleep and kiss him and wish good dreams. He loved both his sons with all his heart and it pained him that he lost his baby boy without even letting him know that he loved, and the other because he did that to his brother. The Leo still was surprised that Chris objected Wyatt, went against his brother for the sake of the world but at the same time he was very proud of him. Chris became a great man, an excellent leader and a loving cousin, nephew and son for his family.

He heard footsteps and turned to look at his family, the expressions on their faces told him that they heard the argument between father and son.

"You can explain to us what happened. And maybe we can help you to get you son back." Leo said. His eyes showed he was sorry.

The Leo took deep breath and stated talking, by the middle of his story sisters were crying, Piper was rubbing her belly murmuring something to it. Leo was crying too. Very soon they would have to go through much and he didn't know how to stop it from happening.

"Why didn't you talk to him when everything became obvious? When you understood that the plan of the Angel of Destiny failed? Why you never talked to him?" Paige asked the Leo.

"I tried. At the beginning Wyatt and Chris were together, and Wyatt made sure never let me come near his brother, and when Chris left Wyatt's side he just never gave an opportunity, he tried to avoid me as much as possible and he managed that. I tried to talk before he took off to this time but he just shouted at me and orbed away, and I couldn't find him. He's really good at hiding himself if he wants." The Leo finished the room was silent for the couple of minutes. But then Phoebe stood up.

"We find the way to make him listen to you, and maybe he can forgive you." She said it firmly.

Unknown to them in the room one more person, an uninvited guest from the future. He heard the quarrel between his father and younger brother. Wyatt buried his hand in his long hair and sighed. For the first time in his life he felt sorry for the man. How could he not see it? And then the other question popped in, what would Chris do if he knew? And as he knew his brother very well he understood that it was bad, he knew Chris would never consider that as the right thing to do. Once again his brotherly love interfered and he felt the need to protect his brother.

Aside from his father he knew how to find Chris. He knew all of his favourite places, even after they went separate ways and fought against each other they still met secretly from their allies and talked, especially when Chris was hurting too much. Wyatt always felt his brother and he was here because he felt him again. And that meant his baby brother could use his shoulder to cry. He closed his eyes and found his brother and smiled slightly, he was at their most unliked campsite. He orbed there.

"Crying again?" Wyatt smirked, Chris was sitting on the beach and looking at the lake. Hearing his brothers, Chris turned and groaned.

"What are you doing here?"

"You see, I'm, maybe, stupid but it doesn't mean I don't know when something wrong with you. Besides I felt that Leo disappeared from our time and appeared here." Explained Wyatt taking place with his brother.

"And you are the Source of all evil?" Chris joked darkly.

"There is no such thing as good and evil, there is only power" the older boy said.

"Yeah-yeah, I heard you. But still what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you obviously need shoulder to cry. I'm here and I'm listening."

"You know I thought that once they know who I am, it will be easier. But that didn't happen they started asking question I don't want to answer."

"About?"

"Everything, my childhood, you, aunts' husbands." At that Wyatt snorted. "Yeah, the same thought. And then their stupid desire to find out why I hate Leo, brining here the future one."

"You don't hate him. You are too kind for such emotions, so stop it. Chris you're hurting, yes. But I think you need to hear him out. I was in the room when he explained his behavior." And before Chris could say anything his brother hugged him. "I always kept you away from him, and now I think I shouldn't have. I'm the leader of the world, but first I'm you older brother and I care about you first. Do me a favor, hear him out. If you want I can stay with you."

"That should be hell of the story if it made you go all teddy bear." Chris laughed.

"And there is one more thing. I think you were right considering that something turned me. But it's not my story to tell." The brothers stayed silent for a few moments.

"Ok, let's go." Chris said standing up. Wyatt followed his lead and they both disappeared, one in blue orbs and the other in black.

Reappearing in the attic where the whole family was, looking for the Chris. When the blue orbs formed Chris Phoebe jumped and hugged him, she didn't have time to say anything because the black orbs showed Wyatt. Everybody, expect for Chris, tensed ready for the attack.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" The Leo asked when he saw his eldest son.

"What? I don't have rights to see my brother now? We maybe on different sides of the war, but that doesn't mean I care less about him. And by the way you should thank me, I was the one to make Chris come here and hear what you have to say." The blonde answered taking seat on the old couch. The Halliwells were shocked that there was the Source of all evil and he cared about his younger brother enough to come back in time and talk him into it. They all gaped like fish and turned to Chris, who rolled his eyes at his brother, but then take seat near the blonde.

"Well, as Wyatt here said, I will listen for your story. But don't expect me go all softy. I'm not Wy, who can be bought by your lies. I heard them enough in my life." Chris sounded a little annoyed. And his body language screamed that he was making the Leo a favor and everything will be the way he wanted it to be.

The Leo was glad to agree with these terms. So he didn't wait to be asked twice and start telling the story, carefully watching his son and searching for the signs of believing his words. But Chris chose to keep his thought out of his face. The only thing that changed was that he had a deadly grasp on his brother's hand. Hearing this story made him to re-think his life. He remembered that on several occasions he heard someone wishing him good dreams, but he always dismissed that feeling. He didn't know how to react to what he heard. He was angry, happy, disappointed and everything at the same time. That's why he decided to ask the easiest part of the story.

"So, I was right assuming that Wy was turned?" The whole room fall silent, no one expected this question after the story.

"Yes" The Leo said, clearly hurt by his son's reaction. Chris heard the hurt in his father's voice, but he needed time to think about everything, before he made some peace with him.

"Ok, I'll go and ask my sources of information if they heard anything." He got up from the couch and made his way to the door, he stopped there for a moment, looked over his shoulder and said "I need time to think about everything." With that he left.

"Well, I thought he would react worse" Wyatt commented. When both Leos and Charmed ones looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? He could have sent you to hell and never talk to you again, so think about it as you won the battle. But he's right we need to return to the matter at hand, me turning evil. I don't want to have the empire if it cost my brother his happiness, so … where do we start?" The blonde said with big smile.

Chris spent better part of his day in the Underworld gathering information. He tried not to think about the Leo's decision and the effect it had on their lives. And chasing demons around helped a lot in it. After several hours of searching through demon's caves the only new thing he found out that the person who was after Wyatt might not be evil after all. And that idea struck Chris hard, because it was someone the sisters trusted, someone he trusted. Then again it made the picture complete, it made sense how Wyatt was kidnapped if it was the person little Wyatt trusted. He knew that now everything should be kept quiet, no one had right to tell anybody anything, even if you trusted that person with his heart.

After some more time in the Underworld, he felt his brother becoming more agitated and that meant that Charmed ones were getting on his nerve. He was used to deal with them, Wyatt wasn't, he was short tempered and could very well snap in the nastiest manner ever. So he chose to get back to the manor before something bad happened. When he orbed into the living room he could hear the argument between his older brother and his mother. Knowing not to expect much from it he went to the kitchen.

"Wyatt, I still don't understand your point of view. You should have known better, than becoming the Source. If you wanted you could have used more peaceful way of becoming the leader of the world, beside you are the heir of the Excalibur." Piper said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Because the peaceful way too long and I never was good at patience. And by the way who told you that I'm the true owner of that damn sword?" Wyatt tried to explain his position.

"Who else could be the owner, you are the Twice-Blessed child, the choose one." The Eldest Charmed ones wondered confused. At that moment Chris decided to announce his presence by clearing his throat.

"He's the owner. He may be not as powerful, but I couldn't pull that thing from the stone and Chris here could, but never wanted the weapon so when there was need he let me use it and after that he just never claimed it back."

"And actually I never wanted the sword, I regret that I didn't take him from Wy when I left, but not very much. Never wanted to rule the world it's too much problems. What is the problem here?"

"I don't understand his policy of no good vs. evil."

" Don't try to understand it, just go with it. When I was with him all I did was trust him with his decision. Beside I wasn't old enough and knowing Wy, he would have never let me take care of myself until he thought u was ready. So let him be. He doesn't try to turn you into his beliefs so let it go." Chris stared at his mother waiting of some acknowledgement from her side, when he got the nod of the head he looked at his brother, who also nodded. "Good, now to the real situation. I found out that we may deal with the person we trust. Because they say that there was some good force setting the attacks on you. So it gave me the right to assume that the person someone close to us and there are not many of those with magic."

"So you think it some other witch?" the boy father from the past asked.

"No, I think it's someone with a little bit more power and right in magic community."

"I don't get it. But that leaves only Whightlighters and Elders." At that Chris smiled sarcastically.

"Exactly what I'm saying" Chris confirmed, taking seat by the table. With that the room fell silent everyone thinking who could it be. After about a minute Wyatt suddenly thought about the only person of all Elders with whom he felt himself in danger. And decided he needed to voice his opinion.

"I think it's Gideon." At that everybody stared at him.

"No, he couldn't. He stood up for letting us get married, he would never do such a thing with my child." Leo said, nor wanting to believe in the betrayal of the friend.

"On that one I'm with Wy, Leo. I do remember when we attended Magic School he would look at us, and him suspiciously and sometimes I think I saw that his eyes were filled with anger. As a matter of fact I talked about it with mum, but she thought it was my imagination. Now, I'm pretty sure I was right." Chris agreed with his older brother.

"I have to agree with boys." The Leo suddenly said. "When I mentioned Wyatt while they were growing up he always had some dangerous look in the eyes. There I thought that he was reminded of the day Wyatt was kidnapped and that made him angry, but now I don't know."

"Ok, before we come to any decision we need to know for sure. So how are we going to get that info?" Paige asked looking around the room waiting for any propositions. "I guess we're empty with ideas."

"I think I might have one" Chris started unsure. "How about we send Wyatt to the School to spy on him?"

"He will know that somebody watching him. The Elders can feel the invisibility." Leo replied.

"Not his, none of you felt him when father told you the story of his life, right? And there were two Elders in the room. And in our time he used to do it a lot even Up There." When Chris used the word 'father' both Leos felt somehow easier at heart, because it meant that youngest of the Halliwells could let them in his heart.

"Hey, don't go opening my secrets." The blonde exclaimed. "Chris is right, though. I used to sneak Up There for spying, but I thought that the Elders were cowards so there was no need to eliminate them."

"So… You will go and follow Gideon, and if we are right, we do what?" Piper questioned, shifting his gaze from one person to the other.

"We make him confess and get him to the Council and will be up to them what to do with him. If he were a demon we could just kill him, but he's not." Chris stated.

They sent Wyatt spying while preparing the spells for making the Elder to say the truth. When by the end of the day Wyatt went back with confirmation of their suspicions, they decided to call it a night and go to bed.

When everybody left, in the attic stayed only Chris and The Leo. The Leo was watching his son look through The Book of Shadows again, while the father knew that Chris learned the Book from cover to cover. He decided it was high time to talk to him about their relations.

"Chris, can you look at me?" The boy kept silent. "Chris, you know that I love you and I always did, can you forgive me?"

"I made myself think that I don't have a father, that I never knew him or saw him. It was so much easier to pretend that you are not my father, but you know it hurt like hell to see you come to Wy's every game, birthday and father's day and never to mine. I don't know what I feel right now." He paused for a moment. "What I know that you weren't the only one responsible for this. And I know that it's important that I wasn't the only one hurt in the situation."

"Chris, I was always near you, but you never knew it. Every your birthday, every your concert, every your father's day at school I was there. I always watched you."

"Then where were you when mom died, when I begged you to come and help her, when I was dying near her from the wound? Where were you?" Chris' vision was clouded with tears.

"I couldn't come to you while your mother was dying, there was some shield that didn't let me come to you, but the moment the shield came down I was at your side. I healed you as far as I could and before Wyatt came home I left, leaving you out of danger for Wy to complete the healing. Chris, you, your brother and mother were the most important thing in my life and one day I lost all of you at once, not even realizing it. If I knew that Wyatt would be turned , I would have never do that." By that both father and son were crying and the Leo moved to hug his youngest son, and this time Chris accepted it and leaned into a hug. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, buddy. I love you." He whispered into his son's ear, tightening his grip on Chris.

Next morning they all got ready to end what the whole story. Wyatt and The Leo was decided stayed back at home and watch the toddler. Chris went and talked with Council about what he found out and they agreed to look through the whole thing carefully. All members of the family noticed the changed in the youngest Halliwell behavior but they were glad that he dropped his hostile attitude to his father, both of his versions. The rest of the family appeared in the hall of the Magic School and as expected Gideon was running their way to ask if everything was alright. They didn't wait another moment before chanting the spell of truth of him and instantly orbing together to the Council room.

"What are we doing here? Leo, explain yourself." Gideon cried.

"You better explain yourself, Gideon. It was not me who wanted to kill an innocent child. It was you." Leo said.

"So what? You son is a threat for the world and I think I was right, because if I wasn't Chris wouldn't be here trying to save the world." Gideon gasped as he understood what he said and that exact moment the Council showed themselves.

"So you admit that you wanted to kill the most precious child on the earth?" One of the members asked.

"Yes, this child will bring the world down and destroy all of us. I met the seer who saw it." Gideon stated.

"He turned because you didn't succeed in killing him. You couldn't get and that way you planted the evil seed in him. If someone responsible for the world going to hell it's you, and you only." Chris said. After that the Council nodded their heads and left to discuss the punishment. After half an hour the appeared again ready to announce their verdict.

"We come to a conclusion that that your interference can't be forgiven. No one has right to play God and made such changes in the world, so you punishment will be strip you of your powers and send you to live your mortal live, with no memories of you ever being an Elder, and you will be forbidden to the Afterlife."

"You can't do that!" Gideon was terrified. He understood that when he dies his soul never get the peace.

"We can and we will. The sentence should be executed immediately." With that Gideon disappeared from the room. And the Council members turned to the Halliwells. "Now, you Christopher can go back home, because you prevented what happened in your timeline and you should be returning to the new, right, world." With that the member left one after another.

With that the family orbed to the manor. The sight that greeted them was cute, because the old Wyatt, his baby self and The Leo all slept on the floor. Big Wyatt had short hair and his clothes were other colours and not black. As if feeling their presence baby Wyatt woke up and raised his hands for Piper pick up and she complied. And that woke up the other two.

"So, you get it right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. I like you better with short hair." Chris smirked.

"Oh, I spent so much time to grow them up." Waytt rolled his eyes dramatically. The family burst laughing.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Paige asked pointing at Chris and The Leo.

"We talked and resolved our problems." The Leo answered putting his arm around his youngest son's shoulders. "And now I have a chance to get my son back, both of them." The Charmed and Leo smiled as Wyatt and Chris hugged their father.

That evening they were preparing for the leaving. They had an eventful day. Chris talked with his dad and Leo and they both promised him that they loved him no matter what. Baby Wyatt and big Wyatt were spoiled by their aunts and latter they had family dinner which was cooked by Piper and Chris. And now they all were in the attic saying goodbyes to each other.

"Wyatt, take care of your brother." Piper said sending pointed look at her youngest son, Chris only rolled his eyes at his mother.

"I will, mom. I know that he needed someone to put a stop sometimes, just like you." The older boy assured her. They hugged one more time and she turned to Chris.

"And you, don't dare to give a heart attack and, please, be careful, sometimes you're reckless, ok?" At that the boy nodded into his mom's shoulder.

Suddenly the room filled with the light and the Angel of Destiny appeared. She smiled at all of them. "The future stayed the way it should be. Thank you all for what you did. And Chris, Leo and Wyatt, your mother and wife already waiting for you at home, you better hurry up."

There was need to tell them twice. The Charmed ones chanted the spell and the portal to the future was open, they hugged each other again and the future people turned to the portal and stepped through it. All three of them appeared on the attic, which was full of sunlight and things to keep, in the center was the stand with The Book of Shadows and near it was Piper Halliwell herself, older then the one they left, but with the same warm in the eyes. She smiled at her family.

"Welcome back home. I guess your memories should come to you soon. And while we are waiting for them, I need to scold that young man." She said pointing at her youngest son. "Don't ever do this! But if you do this again, you better eat properly, because I see right now only skin and bones." She finished and the room stared laughing. Chris felt that he was finally home.


End file.
